otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Night's Edge
Eight centuries ago, the Church of True Light sent its carpenters and architects into the wilderness southeast of the Old City, now known as the Shadow District, to build a monastic facility for the scholarly eunuchs of the church to ponder their faith and expand the influence of the church to new frontiers. The structure was designed by Thammod Greengrass, a carpenter descended from servants indentured to House Lomasa and the construction of the facility was overseen by the same. It consists of a five-foot high sun clay outwall designed to dissuade wild animals or other trespassers from encroaching on the monastery grounds. A plethora of outbuildings include sleeping quarters surround the larger, roughly rectangular building making up the Monastery proper. From the rear of the building rises a tall tower which overlooks the courtyard and the surrounding country side and at one time a large bronze bell. Records are spotty, but for some reason, the monastery was abandoned within one hundred years of its construction and was swallowed by the surrounding forest over the centuries that followed. Roughly 3 decades ago, the ruins of the structure were discovered by a trio of Mikin brothers who were out wandering in the woods. A few years later, one of those boys sought the permission of the Church to rebuild the Monastery and he and his wife began the long slow reconstruction process, paying for the the necessary labour and materials from their own resources as well as doing much of the labor themselves. Nearly 30 years later the reconstruction process is still underway. When the housing outbuildings were fully restored that pair took up residence in the Monastery, along with their children Fael Mikin and Laeria Mikin to be able to take a more personal day to day interesting in the reconstruction process. Since that time most of the outbuildings and the main Monastery building have been reburbished and the courtyard itself has been mostly restored. There are still several unfinished buildings and most of the statuary and decorative finishes still need to be replaced. The monastery again left fallow with the retreat of Fael and his wife. It would be later acquired in the year of 627 ATA by one Celeste Mikin upon her return from an expedition beyond the Aegis. The ownership changing hands to that of another former scourge of the Church of True Light, this one hailing from the Stanchion. She set to restoring the home to its former monastic beauty with a few minor alterations. Symbolism a tool of the Stanchion in teaching those who would darken its doorway, Celeste encompassed various symbolic icons of Light to reside of a constant remind of Fastheld’s turbulent past. Tenets of Night’s Edge 1) Above all else, Night’s Edge stands today for the education and furtherment of the Light. This can be achieved through literature, prayers and guidance. Such lessons will continue outward from not only that of the Light but also to such classes as learning to read and write, in the likes of which was offered in the Stanchion. For with Knowledge, one is able to wield a greater sword than one drawn in ignorance. 2) Prejudice and fear need to be left at the archway. Night’s Edge stands as a sanctuary away from the violence that surrounds such teachings of the former Church of True Light. Instead, the tenets of the Imperial Cult are to be embraced fully and followed within the walls of Night’s Edge. 3) Though there are many who find their way to our doors with the Mark of the Shadow, they come here to learn of the Light's teachings. True shadow, in its purest form is an absence of all Light. This is what we are striving against here at Night’s Edge. Therefore, we must tend and watch over one another so to guard against such corruptions. 4) There are three ideals that are held dear within the walls of Night’s Edge. a) The Light b) Education c) The betterment of oneself and thereby Fastheld. Category:House Mikin